


A Good Brother

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Brother

“Morning.”  Zak’s voice came from high above her.

She cracked open an eye.  His smile was bright enough that she wanted to put her pillow over her head.  She reached for it, only for her fingertips to scrape across carpet.   _Right.  That happened last night.  Frak.  Where’s Lee?_  “Morning,” she grumbled.

Zak must’ve knelt down, because his hand skimmed down her side, ending on her knee.  “Sorry, babe.  Looks like I was a little rough on you last night.”

She rolled to her back, stretching contentedly. _Wait.  What?_  “What do you mean?”

“You’ve got bruises.  And carpet burn.”

_Oh._  “You don’t remember?”

“Nope.  So, was it good for you?”

She wrinkled her brow.   _What the frak am I supposed to say to that?  It was his idea, but if he doesn’t remember, how’s he gonna feel about it now?_  “Uh…”

He either saw something in her face, or she’d waited a bit too long to answer, because his voice was suddenly less chipper.  “Was I too rough?  Did I hurt you?”

“No.  You weren’t too rough.”

“Thank gods.  I’d never want to hurt you.  You know that!”

She sat up reluctantly.  “How much of last night do you remember, Zak?”

“Not a whole lot.  Dinner with Lee.  That stupid drinking game.”  He grinned at her again.  “I swear the two of you were cheating!  After three rounds, I was already twice as drunk as either of you.”

Kara winced on the word cheating.  

Thankfully, Zak wasn’t paying attention.  He stood, looked around, and asked, “How did Lee get home, anyway?  He was too drunk to drive.”

The front door opened above them, and they both looked up as Lee came in, balancing shopping bags and three steaming cups of coffee.  “I don’t know how you guys survive on what Kara keeps in the fridge.  I woke up starving, so I went to get a few things.”

Zak pulled Kara up, and they all trooped into the kitchen.  Zak took the bags from Lee, Lee handed her a coffee, and she turned to grab plates from the cabinet.  Lee reached in front of her for something, and as she turned around again, Zak’s expression arrested her.  

“Kara to Zak…”  She waved her hand in front of his face.

He shook himself.  “Huh?  Oh.  I remember something.”  He waved his hand at their positions.  “For one thing, I remember I was too drunk to get it up.  And I remember teasing you," he looked at Lee, "that a good brother would take care of my girl for me, since I was obviously down for the count.”

He glanced back and forth between the two of them, standing so close to each other.  “So, did you, Lee?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you take care of my girl for me?”  He looked right at Kara.  “Well, did he?”  She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them and nodded.

“Huh.”  He was lost in thought.

“What?”  Lee said it a beat after Kara did.

“I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Zak! It was your idea.”  She felt Lee at her back, maybe in solidarity.

He grinned crookedly at them.  “I know.  That’s not the problem.”

“Oh.  Then what is?”

“Clearly I passed out before I saw anything, so there’s really only one solution.”

Lee said from behind her, “I’m afraid to ask.”

“You’ll have to do it again.  Now that I’m sober.”  Another look back and forth at their shocked faces, grin wide on his mouth.  “But I’ll let you eat first.”


End file.
